marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange (film)
| Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Kamar-Taj's Librarian ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed members * Villains: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ******** ********* **** ***** ****** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** *** *** *** *** Items: * * * * * ** * * * * * * Vehicles: * Strange's Lamborghini Huracán Coupé | Plot = After a horrific car accident, neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange discovers a hidden world of magic and other dimensions. | Cast = * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Dr. Stephen Strange ** Cumberbatch also provides the facial motion capture for Dormammmu * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Karl Mordo * Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer ** Kevin Feige describes her character as "a fellow surgeon that has a history with Doctor Strange and is sort of his lynchpin to his old life." * Michael Stuhlbarg as Dr. Nicodemus West * Benjamin Bratt as Pangborn * Scott Adkins as Lucian * Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius ** Mikkelsen is playing the main antagonist of the film. The character is "a sorcerer who breaks off into his own sect", according to Feige. * Tilda Swinton as the Ancient One * Benedict Wong as Wong Amy Landecker has also been cast in an unannounced role. | Notes = * Producer Kevin Feige confirmed the film's title and release date at a press event on October 28, 2014. * Production on Doctor Strange lasted from late November 2015 to early April 2016. | Trivia = * Guardians of the Galaxy director James Gunn filmed Stan Lee's cameo for this film. Director Scott Derrickson didn't meet Lee in person until the premiere of the film. * Thor: Ragnarok director Taika Waititi wrote and directed the mid-credits scene of the film. * The psychedelic visuals of the film were inspired by ''The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari'', ''2001: A Space Odyssey'', ''Altered States'', and ''Enter the Void''. * Nightmare was considered for the role of main antagonist, but Kevin Feige argued against it. * The film's third act involving the reconstruction of a city is an intentional inversion of the usual massive property damage featured in superhero films. * An early version of the film's script had Doctor Strange obtaining the role of Sorcerer Supreme. Posters Doctor Strange (film) poster 020.jpg Doctor Strange (film) poster 019.jpg Doctor Strange (film) poster 018.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Doctor Strange Teaser Trailer Doctor Strange Official Trailer 2 Doctor Strange TV Spot Strange's Time - Marvel's Doctor Strange Strange's Time in Reverse - Marvel's Doctor Strange Legacy TV Spot - Marvel's "Doctor Strange" Featurettes Inside the Magic - Marvel's Doctor Strange - Featurette 1 Universes Within - Marvel's Doctor Strange Featurette | Links = Marvel films }} pt-br:Doutor Estranho (Filme) ru:Доктор Стрэндж (фильм) Category:Marvel Studios Category:Films